etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Husarz17/Brudnopis
Krucjata Ludność w Mekleburgii została nawrócona na jedyną, słuszną wiarę przez biskupa Domana z Krotoszyna. Jednym z zadań Dytryka z Kruszwicy było nawrócenie Gdańska na jedyną, słuszną wiarę. W stolicy rozpoczęto budowę średnich koszar. Metropolicie udało się nawrócić Jacentego z Oliwy. Krucjata o ziemie: Jerozolima! 20 czerwca 1104 roku pańskiego. "Jego Świętobliwość, papież Benedykt X wreszcie wysłuchał wołań o pomoc naszych chrześcijańskich braci i sióstr, którym domem jest Królestwo Jerozolima. Wzywa wszystkich zdolnych do walki mężczyzn w Europie, by chwycili za broń i pokonali złego człowieka, jakim jest Kalif Abu-Bakr, by państwo Jerozolima zostało wyzwolone z łap muzułmańskich pogan. Bóg odpuści pielgrzymom grzechy w Królestwie Niebieskim!" Bolesław nawet myślał by tam iść, ale po stwierdzeniu, że jest to daleko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. W Smoleńsku wybuchł bunt synowej Bolesława i poprosiła ona króla Polski by ten jej pomógł, na co on się zgodził i powołał armię królewską. W dodatku kanclerz jakim był książę-biskup Gaudenty z Rugii zmarł, a jego stanowisko objął inny książę-biskup Uściech z Rugii, który dostał zadanie by "sfabrykować" roszczenie do Chełmna. Mikołaj z Częstochowy knuł intrygę jaką była zdobycie hrabstwo Werle. Bolesław wydał rozkaz by uwięzić Mikołaja w lochach za swój występek. Jeden z hrabiów jakim był Doman wysłał wiadomość Bolesławowi, że ten posiada tytuł który powinien należeć się jemu, oczywiście Bolesław dyplomatycznie mu odmówił. Papież Benedykt X umarł, a jego następcą jest Urban II. Po roku Bolesław zdecydował się przyłączyć do krucjaty i powołał swoją armię liczącą prawie 5000 żołnierzy. Po wybudowaniu średnich koszar rozpoczęto budowę miasteczka zamkowego. Bunt w Smoleńsku został zażegnany. Lewą flanką dowodził Jacenty, prawą Izbor, natomiast środkową Bolesław. Dopiero po przybyciu na Ziemie Świętą, Bolesławowi przypomniało się, że nie bierze oficjalnie udziału w krucjacie, wysłał on list do papieża z prośbą, by mu pomóc, na co ten się zgodził. Armia polska rozpoczęła obleganie prowincji Arisz, ale wkrótce została zaatakowana przez ogromne siły muzułmanów, którzy nie posiadali dowódcy na centralnej flance. Doszło do ostrzeliwania siebie nawzajem, wkrótce Bolesław zdecydował się zaatakować piechotą centralną flankę, doprowadzając do jej zniszczenia, a następnie konnicą doprowadzając do całkowitej anihilacji, następnie oddział Bolesława ruszył pomagać Jacentemu, który walczył z samym Kalifem. Do walki ruszyła piechota, a siły Kalifa pokonały oddział Jacentego i zaatakowały Bolesława. Lewa flanka Muzułmanów jak i prawa flanka Polaków poddały się, cała nadzieja była w armii Bolesława oraz to, że przybędą posiłki chrześcijan. Pod koniec walki Bolesław krzyknął "Niech was Bóg przeklnie". W bitwie tej wzięło udział ok 4100 Polaków i ok 11000 muzułmanów, poległo ok 3000 Polaków i 6500 muzułmanów. Ta sama armia muzułmanów, która wcześniej pokonała Bolesława znowu zaatakowała, doprowadzając do całkowitej rzeźni Polaków, po stronie muzułmanów z tego co mówią zginęło tylko 10 osób, władcy Polscy próbowali zatuszować tę porażkę, by nie ujrzała światła dziennego, ale podobno kolejni władcy Cesarstwa Wendyjskiego ujawnili tę porażkę. W Galindii pojawili się poganie, którzy chcieli złupić kilka prowincji, Bolesław po stracie swojego wojska powołał armię wasali i nakazał im pokonanie tych pogan. Podobno jeden z hrabiów tamtejszych ziem widząc, że ci poganie próbują złupić Grodno powołał swą armię i rozpoczął bitwę, następnie przyszedł Bolesław z wojskiem i armia pogan została wyrżnięta. W Krakowie rozpoczęto budowę średniej stajni... (Bolesław traci cechę hojność)